iThink You're Worth It
by totallygilmore
Summary: Follow the beautiful relationship of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson through some of life's biggest moments. From their first date to their first child, they persevere together as only Sam and Freddie know how.
1. The One With Their First Date

**Chapter 1: **The One With Their First Date

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _iCarly_, it's characters, or it's dialogue. I do, though, every bit of my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett and Freddie's Benson's first date wasn't like most. Well, yes, they had the slightly fancy restaurant and the smiling faces of a couple who adored each other.<p>

So, what was different then?

Most couples didn't bring their best friend on their first date.

But most best friends weren't Carly Shay and most couples weren't Sam and Freddie.

"Wow, this is nice," Carly commented as the three of them walked into the upscale Italian restaurant.

"Yep," Sam smiled, smacking Freddie's arm, before lacing her hand through his, "My guy treats me well."

Carly snorted.

Those two had come so far on that topic only two days. It was _just _two days _ago_ when the couple had stormed into the Shay's apartment arguing about the "thirty-six dollar cup that Freddie was too cheap to buy" and how "Sam shouldn't demand things". If she had not known Sam and Freddie all these years, and they both weren't her best friends, she would've thought they had some serious issues. But to her they weren't any more insane then they had always been.

"Mr. Benson and Miss Puckett," the waiter announced, "Your table is over here."

Sam and Freddie followed the waiter, all smiles and absolutely giddy in love. They didn't look the least bit out of the ordinary.

_So, why did I come on this date, again?, _Carly thought to herself.

She waited as the waiter sat up another table a few feet behind her friends.

"So, I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for you guys to have a fight?" she asked, annoyed.

Sam turned, smiling.

"Pretty much!"

Freddie nodded his head.

"We'd really appreciate that!"

Carly rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

xxx

"_Wow_, that's a _lot _of parmesan," Freddie commented awhile later.

Sam snapped up, looking at her boyfriend.

"What are _you_," she snapped, "_The cheese-keeper?_"

Carly looked up from her table. This wasn't going to be good.

"_No_," Freddie replied, trying to keep his voice even, "I was just saying that the lasagna here is _amazing_. So, I don't think you need to shovel nine pounds of parmesan cheese onto it."

_Maybe they can work it out it on their own. Maybe they won't need me_, Carly thought.

Sam leaned towards Freddie.

"_Oh, _it's _okay_ Freddie. You _don't _have to _pay _for the parmesan," she sneered, shoveling more of it out of the tiny glass jar.

Freddie slammed his hands down on the table and rolled his eyes.

"It's _not _about the _money!_" he huffed.

"Then why don't you stop criticizing every single thing I…"

"Look," Freddie began, wanting to settle the matter with his girlfriend once and for all, "Why is it whenever I make a nice little suggestion—"

"_Carly!_" the couple yelled in unison.

Carly pushed herself up from her table and stomped over to their table.

"_Freddie_, it's not polite to point that out," she stated in a flat, mono-tone voice, "_Sam, _you don't need nine pounds of cheese. That's disgusting."

Then, she spun on her heel and turned back to her table. When she reached it, she wasn't surprised to see Sam and Freddie being all giddy again.

"_Ohh_, what do they put in this lasagna to make it so _incredible_?" Sam complimented, with a mouthful of pasta.

"Uh, I don't want to start an argument, Sam, honey," Freddie tried to reason, "But you might want to finish chewing before you talk..."

"What is this, 'Pick on Puckett' night?" Sam mocked.

Freddie slammed his fork down on the table, splashing pasta sauce across the white table cloth.

"I _said_ I don't want to start an argument!"

"Well you've done it!" Sam snapped.

_"_Carly, is it wrong to tell a person that it's not polite to talk with their mouth full?" Freddie asked the dark-haired girl, who was trying to enjoy her dinner.

Sam mimicked her boyfriend, then turned to Carly herself.

"Is it wrong for a person to pick on every little thing I do?" the blonde scoffed.

_That is it!_, the brunette thought to herself.

"_Yes_. And _yes_!" Carly screamed at them, "You both should be _furious_ with each other!"

Carly stormed over the table, pushed Sam over, and slid into the booth.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm _furious…" _

"Well, you should be furious!" she snapped, "What guy wants to go on a date and watch a girl go_: 'Bleh! I'm Sam Puckett! Bleh! Wa-wa-wa.'_"

"Um, gross."

Carly turned to Sam.

"And how can you sit there and listen to that whiny nub go_: 'Bleh! Too much Parmesan! Bleh! Don't chew with your mouth open! Bleh!" _Carly jabbed her fork toward the tech-boy, "_Seriously_! Why don't you two just pick up your forks, and use them to jab each other in the eyes?"

"Okay, what are you doing?" Freddie questioned, thinking Carly had lost it.

In a way, she had. She was done with this whole stupid "counseling" this. Just because she had good ideas and her fifth period class was psychology didn't mean she wanted to be a _psychiatrist_. She felt like she needed one herself now.

"You're supposed to be helping _solve_ our problems!" Sam reminded her.

"No," Carly said, "You two should be solving _your own_ problems. Not expecting _me_ to be your 24/7 Couple's Counselor."

A middle aged man slid down in the booth with them.

"I'm also a photographer."

"_This_ close to calling the cops!" she snapped at the creepy man, before turning back to her friends, "You think I want to sit at a table _by myself_ having to fix every _stupid_ little problem you guys have? I could be home right now eating moist chicken with Spencer and the weird chick from the hardware store! If you two can't solve your problems on your own_...then..._ you shouldn't be dating _at all._"

She jumped up from the booth and began to head out. But then she remembered something.

"I deserve this lasagna," Carly confronted them.

And, with that she left.

Sam and Freddie sat there in silence feeling hurt. Not at each other exactly, but at the words that had just been directed at them.

Should they break-up? Neither of them knew. They liked each other. No, _loved _each other (not that either one of them would say that out loud, when they had only been dating for a few weeks). But could they ever see past their differences? Would they ever be able to solve things out on their own? They both knew Carly was right in that aspect. So, what were they going to do?

"I don't want to break-up," Freddie finally whispered, nearly seven minutes later.

"Neither do I," Sam responded.

"What are we going to do then?"

Sam looked at her feet and then at her hands and then finally at her boyfriend.

"I promise not to act disgusting, demand things, or put bees in a teacher's car as much," Sam offered, "Because I'm not ready to give up on _us_."

Freddie smiled.

"And I promise not to nit-pick about things anymore or be stingy with my wallet," he replied, "Because neither am I…"

Sam smiled as Freddie leaned towards her, brushing a golden curl out of her face. That smile was soon replaced by a kiss from her adorable, tech-geek, loving boyfriend.

"And because I think you're worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the beginning of a series of "one-shot chapters" revolving around Seddie's relationship. It'll start here and end sometime after their first child. <strong>

**Anyways, my writing is usually a _lot _better than this. I totally wanted to post this _before _iDSAF, but I never got around to writing it until after. So, yeah, a good chuck is scripted from the episode, but there is a bit that is not. The next one will be better, promise. :)**

**Anyways, _review please! _:)  
><strong>


	2. The One With the 'I Love You'

**Chapter 2: **The One With the Almost Break-Up and the 'I Love You'

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _iCarly. _If I did, Seddie would have _never _broken up. I do, though, own every bit of my own writing except for the bit of dialogue from _iCan't Take It_. :)

* * *

><p>Ever since the fight at <em>Pete's Italian Restaurant<em> and Carly's so-called "ultimatum" (well, it was not an ultimatum, really, that's just what Sam and Freddie perceived it as), Sam and Freddie had not been fighting nearly as much. They had it down to three fights in the past week and Sam hadn't caused Freddie any physical harm (well, in the face, anyway).

"Hey, cutie," Freddie said when he saw Sam, as he was walking into Carly's room.

The blonde girl turned and smiled.

"Lips, _please_," she stated, reaching her face up towards Freddie's.

Carly watched as her two best friends kissed. It was kind of awkward to see them like this, at first, but she had gotten used to it over the last few weeks.

"_Look _at you _two_!" Carly exclaimed, brushing a strand of dark-brown hair out of her face, "You've got a _relationship _and I've got a metal rod fishing pole!"

The couple laughed in unison.

"_So, _guess who just finished editing _iCarly_'s newest fake movie trailer?" Freddie boasted, holding his laptop in the air for everyone to see.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Uh, the guy who edits _all _of _iCarly_'s fake movie trailers?" Carly replied, setting down the fishing pole as she stood up, dusting her jeans off.

Freddie smiled, brightly.

"_Yeah_."

Sam plopped herself down on the couch Carly had just gotten up from, and patted the seat next to her with her hand, motioning for her boyfriend to sit down.

"_Come on_, baby. Show us the trailer."

The tech-boy sat down next to his girlfriend, pointing at Carly to turn on the television, setting up his laptop and positing it in a good spot where Sam could still cuddle up to him.

As the trailer ran its course, Sam and Freddie became more and more wrapped up on each other and became _completely _oblivious to Carly's reaction or the fact that Carly was pretty much cut out of the trailer all-together.

"Um, _guys_?" Carly began, "I _love _it that you're all lovey dovey now and everything, but you _edited me out of the movie trailer_."

Freddie gave her Carly strange look.

"_What_?" he responded, "_No way, _see…"

He ran through the clips again. Now, both of the lovebirds realized Carly was right.

"Uh, _sorry_?" Freddie offered.

Carly shook her head.

"Whatever. Do you guys want some of my special lemonade?" she said, walking towards her mini-fridge. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then at the dark-haired girl whose back was turned.

They nodded and quietly stood up. Sam grabbed her phone from Carly's dresser and Freddie quickly slid his laptop into his book bag, throwing it over his shoulder. The two tip-toed out of their best friend's room as fast as they could.

"_Guys? Sam? Freddie?_"

The couple reached the bottom of the stairs as they heard Carly's voice coming from the floor above.

Spencer was sitting in the living room, working on his latest art sculpture.

"_Carly_, they're—_mmph!_" A pillow, thrown none-other than by Sam, hit Spencer's face making his words incoherent.

"A few words for you," Sam muttered quietly, "_Special Lemonade. Boyfriend. Across the hall_. _Don't tell Carly. _Okay?"

Spencer nodded.

Sam took off across the hall with Freddie to his apartment.

Unlocking the door, Freddie spoke, "_Mom?_" No response. "She's not home. We're all good."

They walked in, the door slamming behind them. In the entry way, Sam saw a table filled with flowers and photos and looked up.

"Holy _chiz_," she stated, her eyes widening. There were two _huge _photos. One of Freddie (which, to Sam, was completely, one-hundred-and-ten-percent, _adorable_) and one of his psychotic mother, whose picture looked like she was looking at her son. Creepy.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask," he mumbled, plopping down on his couch.

Sam wandered over and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"_Wow_, that was pretty lady-like," Freddie stated, "Not plopping. Carly must have taught you a thing or two."

Now, it was Sam's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh, _shut up_, Benson. You make fun of mama, you don't get want you want," she smiled.

Freddie's smile turned into a face of disappointment.

"_No kiss?_"

"Nada. Not until you apologize," Sam smirked, folding her arms and scooting back from him.

Freddie ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Sam smiled, scooting forward, towards him, once more. Usually, she would have made him wait longer, but that kiss in Carly's room, minutes ago, had not been very long.

"That's more like it."

She leaned in towards the dark-haired boy. Freddie leaned forward, too, brushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. This was the _perfect _moment. No Carly, no Spencer, no Gibby, and no psychotic mother Benson to run from. _Just them_.

It seemed only minutes had passed by, before they heard a blood-curdling scream. The two teenagers sprung apart, which resulted in Freddie tumbling backwards over the edge of the couch and Sam landing smack on the floor, only a few inches from missing the coffee table, which could have given her a serious bruising.

"_Why are you making out with Samantha Puckett?_" the female voice screamed.

Instantly, Sam and Freddie recognized who it was.

"_Mom_!" Freddie exclaimed in a panic. He looked from his girlfriend to his mother and then looked for an escape route. There was none. His mom was in the doorway, blocking his exit from the apartment, and his bedroom did not have a lock on the door. He had to face this. He knew she was bound to find out sooner or later.

He looked back up at his mother, who was waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Uh, _Sam and I_—" How was he going to get these words out without her going ballistic?, "We _are—_"

"Are what _Freddie_?" his mom snapped.

Sam folded her arms.

"_Mom, Sam and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."_

The words came out in rush, so fast that even Freddie wasn't sure if he had said it. But by the way his mother rushed to the cleaning cabinet and pulled out a can of _Lysol_, he knew he had.

Mrs. Benson began spraying around the couch. The smell made the two teenagers gag and quickly jump up from their seats.

"_Ugh!_ I'm going to have to get rid of this couch!" his mother yelled, when the _Lysol _bottle was almost completely empty, "I don't know who I'm going to get to haul it out!"

Sam pointed to the window.

"Well, if it helps. Our first kiss ever was on that fire escape, so you won't have to find somebody to get rid of that, since it is kinda stuck there…" she informed his mother.

Mrs. Benson's eyes widened and she sprinted to her cleaning cabinet, relieved to find another bottle of _Lysol_, and then ran to the window, throwing it open and getting out onto the fire escape, spraying the bottle everywhere.

"_Get that girl out of my house! I don't want you seeing her, ever again!_"

"Told you my mother is more psychotic than yours," Freddie mumbled, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Sam huffed and turned on her heels, storming out of the apartment and across the hall into the Shay's. Freddie followed her.

"There you two are—"

"_Why are you mad at me_?" Freddie exclaimed, "I _told her we were dating_!"

Sam spun around to face him.

"Yeah,_ only _because she caught us making out on the couch—"

"Hey, Freddie," Spencer cut in, "Why is your mom out on the fire escape, madly spraying some cleaning stuff everywhere and yelling at the people bel—"

"—you wouldn't have _ever _told her otherwise! Because she would've flipped and done her crazy thing, like she's doing _right now_!"

Carly leaned on the counter.

"Didn't we already have this discussion about whose mother is more psychotic? I thought we settled this when you two came in to my room at four in the morning two weeks ago."

But neither teenager was listening. They just kept yelling at each other for ten minutes straight, back and forth, bringing up everything from the past they could think of.

"Maybe, we shouldn't be together—"

"_Fine!_ Want to break up because you think _for some stupid reason_ that I wouldn't _have ever told her_ we were dating?"

"_Because you wouldn't have_—"

Carly jumped up, from where she was sitting, _"No! No, no, no. Don't—"_

"_No, Sam! _I would've _eventually _told her! It's not like we could have gotten _married _or had _kids _without her knowing!" Freddie stated.

That's when the room, finally, went quite. Both Carly and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"You wanna—" Sam mumbled over the right words, fidgeting with her bracelet, "You wanna _marry me_?"

Freddie sighed and nodded.

"I love you, Sam. I don't care what my mom thinks, says, or does about it. _Someday_, I want to _marry you_."

"_I hate you."_

"_I hate you, too."_

Sam smiled, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"I love you, too."

The couple stood there, motionless. Carly walked up behind them and pressed their faces together, so they would kiss.

"_Aww_," Spencer chimed in from across the room, where he had closed the door, tired of hearing Mrs. Benson screaming.

They had fights, they had crazy mothers. Sam and Freddie weren't perfect human beings, but they were perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a cheesy last line, haha :) But I loved it!<strong>

**So, sorry for the wait on the update! I meant to post this after _iCTI _and before _iLY _but that, obviously, didn't happen. I finally finished writing it today. I'm super mad that Seddie broke up. Literally, I cried for hours. But the "I Love You's" were perfect. I promise, no break-ups will be happening in this story. :)  
><strong>

**Adding onto that, this is the one of two of the only chapters partially based off episodes. Chapter 1 was an addition to _iDSAF_ and this started out a bit in the world of _iCTI. _The rest of the chapters will purely be all my writing and not based of Seddie episodes, unless there's a reference to something that happened in the past.**

**Oh, and the part of this chapter where it says _I Love You _and then the _I Hate You's-_the _I Hate You's _are a flashback to _iKiss_. And the titles are supposed to be like the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episodes titles. Yeah, I was watching that show when this story idea first came to me.  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! They are much appreciated and will help me write/update _much _faster! :)  
><strong>


	3. The One with the Senior Prom Proposal

**Chapter 3: **The One with the Senior Prom Proposal

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><em>Senior Prom.<em>

The moment _every _girl waited anxiously throughout high school for. Every girl's dream was to be asked by the _right _guy, find the _perfect _dress, have the _best _hairstyle, the most _amazing _shoes, and have the time of their lives.

Every girl, but Sam. She honestly couldn't have cared less that her tech-nub of a boyfriend hadn't asked her yet. Why would she and Freddie even _want _to go to senior prom? It's not like it would be better than last year's junior prom—which sucked immensely (and everyone at Ridgeway High School could attest to that).

Sam leaned up against her locker, staring at her picture of Drake Bell and then back at the photo of her and Freddie that Carly had taken last summer during the massive heat wave, as they sat out on the Benson's fire escape, hoping that some kind of breeze would head their way. She smiled as she remembered the memory and Mrs. Benson finding them out there. For once, the crazy, psychotic mother Benson had not gone ballistic. Actually, she had not bothered Sam and Freddie for quite a while now. Only every so often when she caught Sam and Freddie making out in the living room or in Freddie's bedroom, did Mrs. Benson freak out.

Sam felt a tap on her shoulder, breaking her from her trance. She jumped, slightly, turning around, coming face to face with Carly.

"What?"

Carly slammed Sam's locker door shut and grabbed her arm.

Sam furrowed her eye brows in confusion.

"_Um_, Carls.._what are you doing_?" the blonde questioned, as Carly dragged her along the hallway of Ridgeway High School.

Carly mumbled something about, "_You'll See_," and continued to drag Sam towards their homeroom.

When they got within three feet of the room, Carly threw a blindfold over Sam's eyes. Within minutes, she felt another pair of arms take control of her. She wondered for a moment if she should scream or something, but as the hands took her hand, she recognized who it was instantly.

"_Freddie. _What the _hell _are you doing?" she demanded to know, trying to shake the blindfold off her eyes, as he walked her in another direction.

Another minute or two passed before the blindfold was finally removed from Sam's eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene before her. Flowers, a picnic basket, and a velvet-covered box.

"What the chiz?" Sam remarked.

Freddie stepped out from behind her and took her hands.

"This was supposed to be a special, romantic thing. Carly brought all flower and such, but I knew you really don't like that stuff and all. So, I'm just going to cut to the chase," the dark-haired boy dropped down on his knees.

_One knee._

And Sam couldn't believe it. He couldn't be—they weren't ready—what _the hell _was he doing? They hadn't even graduated high school yet or gone to college. His mother would have a psychotic breakdown (not that she cared what Mrs. Benson thought).

"_No._"

She hadn't even realized she had anything until she saw the confusion on her boyfriend's face.

"I didn't even ask anything yet," Freddie responded.

Sam pointed to the small box in Freddie's hand.

"We are _eighteen_. We are _not _ready to get married yet. _Someday_, but _not _now."

Freddie stood up, brushing the dirt of his pants, and huffed.

"You really have to stop jumping to conclusions. I _wasn't _going to ask you to marry me. There isn't a ring in this box. It's a pair of _earrings_ that I thought you might like to _wear _to _senior prom_—which I was going to _ask _you too. Honestly, Sam. You just ruined it all."

A scarlet blush crept up the blonde teenage girl's cheeks. She felt bad for ruining this one special moment for Freddie (and Sam usually never felt awful for things like that). She might not like dances or the idea of prom, but she loved that Freddie cared enough to ask her.

She looked around trying to find something that could rewind the time, back up what just happened. Something that could start the moment over. Finally, she settled something.

Sam pointed behind her.

"You know what? I'll go back outside, I'll come back in," Sam began, walking backwards as she spoke, "And then we can redo this entire thing and we can eat the picnic basket and—_whoa!_"

She found herself flying backwards, tripping over a chair that had not been pushed in all the way.

Freddie ran towards her.

"_Sam!_ Are you okay?"

Her reaction was not what he expected. Sam just started laughing hysterically. As he huddled over her, she reached up and ran a hand through his hair, bringing his face closer and closer to hers until their lips touched.

As they pulled back, Sam quickly sat up.

"Okay, so _now _you can ask me," she decided, smoothing her shirt out.

Freddie rolled his eyes and laughed.

"_Sam Puckett, _will you _please _go to senior prom with me?"

She nodded, smiling, and pulled him back to her.

xxx

Sam honestly never thought she would be here, standing in a long, sleeveless, silk purple dress, her golden curls up in a bun, on Freddie's arm posing for a picture. But here she was. And for the girl who hated dances for so many years, this was one of the moments in her life where she felt incredibly happy.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth…_

A slow song began and Freddie quickly pulled Sam away from her conversation with Carly and Gibby.

Sam smiled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, swaying back and forth.

_Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love…_

This was the perfect moment. Perfect moments didn't come along that often for Sam and Freddie. They were usually interrupted or something went completely wrong. So, for this one moment, they both soaked it all in, never letting go of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this not as nearly as amazing as I wanted it to be. I wrote it in the car (while I had a headache too). But stay with me readers! The next few (especially college, marriage, baby, etc.) will be much better and easier to write, because I've written things like that before. <strong>

**And _please _review. They keep me motivated. **

** 5-10 reviews for an awesome longer chapter (?):)  
><strong>


	4. The One With the High School Graduation

**Chapter 4: **The One With The High School Graduation

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _iCarly. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett sat in the <em>iCarly<em> studio, in the Shay's apartment, in her graduation gown. She was sitting in one of the beanbag chairs, holding the blue cap that went with the royal blue graduation gown. She was all alone as Freddie, Spencer, Carly, and Mrs. Benson were all downstairs welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Shay home. She wanted it to be that way, though. She might as well get used to being alone. After today, her life was going to be a _whole _lot different.

There was not going to be a weekly_ iCarly_ anymore. They had aired their last weekly webcast, the previous week, each getting time to thank the viewers and say their "goodbyes, but not _really _goodbyes" to the audience. In truth, _iCarly _was not over for good—they promised to do special Holiday webcasts when they were all together, like on Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and various times over the summer.

There was not going to be Carly there to spend girl time with her whenever she wanted to. As for Freddie…well, she did not _want _to think about it…_but _she knew there was no point in avoiding the whole issue. After today, Carly would be going to Stanford in Palo Alto, California and Freddie would be headed off to New York University to study film. She would be stuck here trying to figure out what to do with her life.

Sam heard the door creak open.

"Hey, my parents are downstairs and they want to say 'hi' to you," Carly's voice rand out from the doorway of the _iCarly _studio. The dark-haired girl's gaze fell upon her blonde-haired best friend, sitting in a fetal position, in the corner of the room. "Sam, _what's wrong?_ Are you okay?_"_

Sam did not respond.

Carly walked over to her. "You're not—_you know_—_pregnant_, are you?

"_No_, Carls. I'm not pregnant," Sam muttered, brushing a blonde curl bend her ear, back towards her messy bun.

"_Sorry_, I just—"

Sam put her hand up, motioning for Carly to stop talking. She did _not _want to remember that memory. That day, last spring, during the final months of her junior year, when Carly had found her in the same position, facing the possibility that she might have been pregnant. It turned out just to be a scare, but it was something that Sam and Freddie as well as Carly would never forget—as much as they all wanted to. Most relationships, after that, would have probably gone downhill, but, surprisingly, it had only made Sam and Freddie stronger.

"Sorry," Carly mumbled. "So, why are you moping around them? It's _our _high school _graduation_! We should be _celebrating_! No more Miss Briggs!"

"Yeah."

"Is this about Freddie?" the youngest Shay family member questioned.

Sam sighed, facing the dark-haired girl. "He is going off to _New York _and then he will probably meet some well-mannered, nice, respectful, _amazing _girl there and he will forget all about little old me!"

Carly plopped down in the beanbag chair, next to her best friend.

"Why didn't you apply to NYU or some other New York school, then?" Carly asked, smoothing the wrinkles out of her graduation gown.

Sam turned her gaze in another direction, folding her arms.

"You _did _apply, didn't you?" Carly stated as Sam turned away from her. "But did you—"

"I don't know!" Sam exclaimed. "I got the letter like a month ago, but I was afraid to open it. I wasn't going to get in, so I just wanted to savor the time I had left with Freddie."

Carly shifted in her seat.

"You _have not _opened it, _yet _you _know _that you did _not _get in?" Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam, that is the most _ridiculous _thing I have _ever _heard. I have known you for _so _many years and I know that you are smarter than you put on. First of all, Freddie would _never _dump you for some New York girl. Have you seen that boy? He is so smitten and head over heels in love with you. Secondly, I know you want to pursue music and I know you have an _amazing _voice. Don't think I don't hear you belting the latest Taylor Swift or Carrie Underwood tune from the shower when you sleepover. Lastly, where the _hell _did you put that envelope?"

Sam widened her eyes, then shifted in her seat and pulled a cream-colored envelope out of her pocket and threw the envelope at her best friend. Carly quickly ripped open the envelope and searched through the many papers, finally landing on the letter.

_Dear Miss Puckett, we are pleased inform you…_

"_Oh My God! Sam! _You did it! _You got into NYU!"_ Carly screamed.

The dark-haired girl sprung out of her seat, jumping up and down. Sam stared in disbelief at the letter. It said that. It _really _said that.

"I swear to God, Sam, when we get back here after the ceremony, you better call them and tell them that you are enrolling there!" Carly demanded. The brunette extended her hand out towards the blonde. "Get up! You have to go tell Freddie!"

"Wait," Sam began, "After the ceremony. I want to tell him after."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine, but come on! We are going to be late."

Sam took Carly's hand and pushed herself off the beanbag chair. The two girls ran downstairs, Sam shoving the acceptance letter in her pocket as they did so. When they reached the living room, she saw Freddie standing over by the couch, talking to Carly's father.

Sam ran up behind Freddie, encircling her hands around his waist.

Freddie looked at his girlfriend. She had a _huge _grin on her face. An hour ago, she had been moping and he had not known why she was in such a bad mood. But now, she looked happier than she had ever been before.

Sam meant the world to him and the fact that she was happy, entangled with the fact that this was their high school graduation, made him even happier. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, never wanting to let go.

xxx

"_Freddie Nathan Benson_."

Freddie accepted his diploma, smiling out into the audience to his girlfriend, then blew her a kiss from the stage. Sam smiled both because she loved him and because she knew that one move of Freddie's would displease his mother immensely. Granted, Mrs. Benson had been better about leaving the two alone, but Sam was sure that Freddie's mom still was not all that happy with the relationship, even though it had been nearly a year and a half that she and Freddie had been together.

"_Carly Maria Shay_," Principal Franklin announced from the stage. Sam and Freddie clapped widely from their seat as their best friend walked onto the stage and accepted her diploma.

"_Samantha Jennette Puckett._"

It was her turn now. And in that moment, Sam still couldn't quite believe it that this was it—that she _was _graduating high school, that she was going to college, and that she hadn't been arrested or gotten in trouble in nearly two years.

"It's your turn, Sam. You have earned this moment," Freddie whispered in her ear. She stood up and made her way to the stage.

Principal Franklin shook her hand. "Congratulations, Sam. I have to say, it has been an _interesting _few years with you."

Sam laughed, slightly, taking the paper from the man's hand and making her way down the stairs of the stage. As she was walking down she heard a loud cheer. Not just from Freddie or Carly or Spencer, she heard other voices in that entanglement. She turned to see Melanie jumping up and down in the back row, their mother standing next to her, dressed nicely for once, and clapping as well.

Sam took her seat next to Freddie as the ceremony concluded.

"_And now, I present to you Ridgeway High School's Graduation Class of 2013!"_

Cheers began, graduation caps flew into the air, families celebrated, and Sam and Freddie kissed as chaos ensued around them.

Freddie brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Sam's face.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too," she murmured, remembering that day that they first said their _'I love you's' _and how it all happened.

"_I love you, Sam. I don't care what my mom thinks, says, or does about it. Someday, I want to marry you."_

"I have some news for you," the blonde whispered in Freddie's ear. Freddie stepped back, raising an eyebrow at Sam's statement. Sam took a deep breath. "I got into New York University. I'll be going to NYU with you!"

Freddie stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Then he began laughing merrily, in excitement. He pulled his girlfriend in embracing her.

"That's _so amazing_!"

High School Graduation was not the end for Sam and Freddie. In fact, it was only just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm actually kinda happy with this chapter. :) More to come soon. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. The One With NYU

**Chapter 5: **The One With NYU

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _iCarly_. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Sam snapped.<p>

The counselor looked almost scared as the blonde, Seattle, Washington native leaned across the desk.

"I am sorry m'am," the counselor, named Trisha Woods, mumbled, fiddling with Sam's file and the New York University handbook. "But it is mandatory that all Freshmen here at NYU must live in campus dorms for the course of their freshman year."

Sam sighed, quite unhappy. Ever since she found out at her high school graduation that she had gotten into NYU, she dreamed of Freddie and herself living in a small, but cozy apartment near campus. Just the two of them. Not that she would ever fully admit that to anyone (with the possible exception of Freddie). If people knew that they could start to think of her the way that they thought of Carly-sweet, soft, delicate-and that is not who she was. And the stupid rule that was listed in the handbook ruined it all.

"Okay," Sam grumbled, picking up her packet.

The red-haired woman signed in relief. Normally, Sam would have contested the rule more, but she had not really talked the whole ordeal over with Freddie much-okay, at all. Carly had once told her it was rude to make assumptions. With a sigh, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the Admissions building.  
>A cool breeze swept through her blonde hair as she made her way down the front steps and onto the cobblestone pavement of the New York University campus.<br>She walked for awhile, alone. It was then that the fact that she was really growing up sunk in.

She tightened her scarf as the wind surrounded her, singing to herself.

_They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway_  
><em> They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break<em>  
><em> I wish you were here<em>  
><em> Cuz sometimes I get lonely<em>

_Guess I'm not the only new girl in town  
><em>

It was something she had always loved doing. Singing, that is. She sang all the time as a kid whenever she was scared or upset. It was her thing. She never thought in a million years she would be majoring in Performing Arts.

_There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town_  
><em> I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down<em>  
><em> I'm makin' my way<em>  
><em> No one said that it'd be easy<em>  
><em> Trust me believe me<em>  
><em> I'm where I belong<em>

There were no silver lockers surrounding her-one that she could put her pictures of she, Freddie, and Carly in or her small poster of Drake Bell. There was no Miss Briggs to reprimand her or send her to the principal's office every time she gave Gibby a wedgie. There was no hallway filled with slightly above annoying kids that she could mock or the Ridgeway girl's soccer team that she could throw things at. Now, was one of those rare moments where she was scared-scared of what the future, scared of what could happen with all the relationships in her life, scared of what people thought of her.

_I promise I'll be alright_  
><em>I'll call to say I love you every night<em>  
><em> I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life<em>  
><em> You know all about this dream I gotta chase<em>

These moments were few and far between in her life. Not counting her pregnancy scare (which had scared the crap out of both her and Freddie), there was only one other time she felt like this. That time was when she realized she was in love with Freddie.

_I get a little closer everyday_  
><em> I'm not that far away<em>

Then, she had been scared that he wouldn't like her back or that he still liked Carly. But she had been proven wrong both times before...and the dark-haired figure, waiting less than ten feet away from her, was proof of that. And as she made eye-contact with him, she knew there was nothing to be scared of. As long as she had Freddie, she would be alright-more than alright.

"Hey there pretty lady," Freddie called out, walking forward, closing the gap of space between them. "My mom is finding a parking place for the car and Spencer and his girlfriend, Emily, are parking the U-Haul. I'm glad they didn't return it after they took Carly down to Stanford two weeks ago, we would have had a heck of a time getting all our stuff here without it."

Freddie realized that Sam was gazing off into the distance.

"Sam? Where have you been?"

"Counseling office," she mumbled, walking along side him. "I was trying to fight the dorm policy. I was stupid enough to think that you and I could get our own little New York apartment and-it's just stupid."

Freddie stopped, turning her towards him. "No, it's not. It is far from stupid. You know, I thought about it, too. I mean for next year, since the dorm requirement. Or at least whenever we had the money, because the cost of living in New York is incredibly expensive."

Sam turned her face away from Freddie. "You're just saying that."

He gazed down at his feet and then back up at her. "Look, Sam, I love you more than anyone or anything. I would not have encouraged you to come after you got your acceptance letter, if I didn't. Like I said, I want to marry you someday."

Suddenly, a hard object hit Freddie in the arm. It took him a a moment to realize it was Sam's hand. But before he could even ask why she had hit him, she interjected.

"Your such a sap, Fredward."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but you love me."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, I guess we're both insane," she murmured, thinking back to the day, a few years back, when he kissed her live in the middle of the web show.

Maybe they were insane. They were both definitely insane enough to work a million jobs that year so they could get a small apartment the following year. Even though part of Sam's motivation to work had been to escape her peppy, blonde cheerleader roommate, the main reason was that they loved each other. They wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. And eventually the time would come where that bond would become official and she would be the hypocrite in the poofy white dress, but for now, both of them were perfectly content with where they were.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short and not that great. Really, I am. I've had terrible writer's block. And I'm also the girl with the "smart" idea of having seven WIP's (one of which is a prompt-fic, so that doesn't have a limit yet, whereas all the other stories eventually have an ending). And I'm incredibly busy. The next chapter is the proposal. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can. And if Sam starts to seem a little OOC, it's because she's maturing bit by bit. I mean she'll always be the <em>Sam <em>we know, but at some points, she'll have a more grown-up manner to her.  
><strong>

**Also, I'd like to hear reader's suggestions. How should the proposal from Freddie to Sam go about? Where should it be? How should Freddie prepare/go about it all? Sound off about your thoughts for the next chapter in the reviews! :)**

**Review! And sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this on my iPod.**

**And the song is Jennette McCurdy's "Not That Far Away." I took snippets from the song to make it work with the story, if it looks just a bit strange to you.  
><strong>


	6. The One With the Proposal

**Chapter 6: **The One with the Proposal

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _iCarly. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare days that Freddie had off from his job at the Pear Store and a no school day at the Seattle Tech Institution where he was earning his Master's degree. He usually spent his days off with Sam, doing whatever she liked—watching her favorite scary movies that scared the crap out of him, eating (or watching her eat) a mixture of fried chicken and fatcakes.<p>

Of course, there was a day off every so often that Freddie had, where Sam either had to a gig at the local music and coffee shop or she already had plans with Carly. Usually he would whine and sulk around, muttering about the fact that this was one of the few times they had a whole lot of time to spend together, instead of the few hours at night that they had when he came home from work or school.

Today could have been one of those days. It was mid-November and Seattle Tech had just started their Fall Break and he had persuaded his boss at the Pear Store to let him have the next few days off. Sam, of course, had plans with Carly for a "girl's day" (whatever that entailed). Ordinarily he would have gone on his rant, but today was different. In fact, the difference of today was going to forever make their lives different. And as Sam shut the door to their Seattle apartment late-morning, Freddie sprang right into action, changing clothes, piling stuff in a box, and lastly, sliding a black satin box into his back pocket. He gathered all of this and immediately rushed out of the apartment complex.

Anyone who saw him could have easily thought he was trying to make a run for it, but, in fact, it was just the opposite.

He made a few stops at the supermarket and at the jewelry store on the way to the apartment he grew up in, praying all along that he did not run into Sam and Carly. He would have told Carly his plan, except for the fact that the bubbly brunette could not keep a secret to save her life. And with something as big as this, he was not going to risk it. However, he did make sure to tell her to drop Sam off at his mother's apartment, but obviously that was not going to raise any suspicion.

As he entered the tall building, he saw Lewbert sitting at his post, staring at him. He knew it was because if he dropped anything on the floor, the guy would go ballistic. Or at least, that was what he thought, that is until Lewbert spoke.

"Is that _crazy _blonde girl here with you?" the older man questioned, hovering behind his desk in what seemed to be fear.

Freddie chuckled. "Sam? No. She's with Carly somewhere."

Freddie watched as Lewbert sighed in relief.

"—But I'm going to ask her to marry me!" Freddie interjected, slightly laughing under his breath as he watched Lewbert's relieved face go into a state of panic.

"Ya men there will more of her in the future? That _crazy _blonde _demon's _going to be bringing her—_your—_offspring into my apartment lobby? _No!_ _No! No!_"

Freddie inched his way out of the lobby as Lewbert went on a rant about the topic. He ran up four flights of stairs to the apartment he had grown up in.

He unlocked the door, finding the place vacated for the day. T-Bo moved out long ago, before Freddie had left for his undergraduate study at New York University. And his mother was off at work, but fully aware that her son was using the apartment and what he was using it for. She might not have ever been the biggest fan of her son's relationship with Sam, but if the blonde girl truly made him happy and he loved her, who was she stand in the way any longer?

Freddie set the box he was carrying down on the small wooden table next to the window. Then, he unlocked the window, sliding it open, and climbed out onto the fire escape—the same fire escape that he and Sam had shared their first kiss on years back.

Hours passed as Freddie fervently set up the fire escape for their dinner. Then, he showered, shaved, and changed into a nice button-up and khaki pants. It was unseasonably warm for November, so Freddie was not really worried about the temperature drop at nightfall.

_Ding, dong!_, the doorbell of the apartment sounded.

Freddie looked around one last time to make sure everything was in place. He wanted this to be _perfect_.

The door opened to reveal the spunky blonde smiling, yet also slightly confused as to why they were at this apartment and not at their own.

Sam cringed at the slightly creepy photo of Mrs. Benson that was still handing in the front hallway of the Benson's apartment as she walked through.

"Hi," Freddie smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

As his lips parted from hers, she muttered, "So why are we having dinner here or something?"

Freddie motioned towards the window, which was wide open, revealing a small table and chairs set out on the fire escape for them.

"Come here," he motioned.

As Sam carefully stepped out on to the fairly sturdy fire escape, she said, "Are you sure your mom is okay with this? Not that I care what she thinks or anything, but, like, did she try and disinfect the fire escape again or the entire apartment before I came here?"

Freddie shrugged. "I doubt it. And, yeah, she seemed fine with it."

"Okay," Sam began, eyeing the fried chicken and fatcakes. "Let's eat then!"

But instead of Sam going straight for the fried chicken and having the fatcakes as dessert, as Freddie had intended for the meal, Sam dove straight into the fatcakes.

_Shit!_, Freddie thought to himself.

He had not thought this through completely. He should have hidden the fatcakes until after they had finished eating. He was supposed to have been able to work up to this moment—it was supposed to happen later, once the sun had set, as the moonlit glow covered the fire escape. He—

"_Ow!_" Sam screeched, clutching her mouth, as she spit out a blob of fatcake.

Freddie jerked his head up. It was then that he realized she must have eaten the—

"Fredward," Sam began, wiping off the silver piece within the blob of fatcake. "What is _this_?"

And there it was, in one piece. The small diamond engagement ring that Freddie had saved a _huge _chunk of his salary to buy.

He could have just easily explained the whole situation, giving him more time to remember what exactly he was going to say before popping the question. But instead, he snatched the ring from her hand and stopped down on one knee.

"_Holy chiz_," Sam murmured, remembering her reaction to a similar gesture Freddie had made a few years back when he had asked her to the senior prom.

"Sam Puckett, I have loved you since the day you came out here on my terrace seven years ago and kissed me," Freddie began. "We have been through a lot together. _Heck_, the start of our relationship was in a mental hospital because you thought you were insane for liking me. Oh, geez. I had a million more things to say, but I cannot remember any of it right now because I am so darn nervous and you are starting at me with your beautiful eyes…but—all I know if that I cannot live without you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sam, _will you marry me_?"

It was quite for several seconds. But then a small, quiet, "_Yes_," slipped from Sam's lips.

Freddie laughed, overjoyed.

"I hate you," he murmured.

She smiled."I hate you too."

Freddie stood up, pressing his lips against hers, but as soon as their lips touched Sam stepped back smiling deviously.

"Wait! Frednub, aren't you going to put that ring on my finger first?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it has been awhile since I last updated and I am sorry for that. I have been so incredibly busy with school, school papers, and musical rehearsals. I am on Spring Break this week, so I am trying to update most of my WIPs. <strong>

**This is my favorite chapter to write so far. For the first time, every word and thought flowed out easily. A big thanks to my Tumblr bestie, Jennifer (aka **_**AScarletRebel **_**on FF and **_**curlyhaireddreamer **_**on Tumblr) for the ideas of the engagement on the fire escape and putting the ring in one of Sam's favorite foods! :)**

**Also, I wrote a Seddie one-shot, entitled, _Midnight. _So, check it out! :)  
><strong>

**Please Review! Wedding chapter next (I'll honestly try and update as soon as I can. I can't say how long that will be, but I'm going to try my best. :D) **


	7. The One With The Sort of Wedding

**Chapter 7:**_ The One With The Sort-of Wedding_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own _iCarly. _If I did, it would probably be the Seddie show. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>For months, Marissa Benson had been bombarding Sam Puckett with wedding catalogs filled with fru-fru-y, over-the-top wedding dresses, cakes, and such. From the moment Mrs. Benson had found out that her son and Sam were getting married, she decided that she better throw herself into the whole idea, even if she wasn't necessarily fond of it. Or as Freddie put it to her the day after he proposed to Sam, she better <em>"suck it up and be happy for them."<em>

Marissa would come over almost every morning with catalogs of wedding dresses that looked like they should be on top of a wedding cake. If Sam were to wear any of this, there was no doubt she would be the hypocrite in the poofy white dress. And she was not planning on doing so. Not just because it would make her a hypocrite, but also because it was just not her style. Did she want a wedding dress? Of course! But she wanted something beautiful that also said 'Sam.'

It was a Wednesday morning in early October when the familiar knock came on her and Freddie's apartment door. A knock that had been sounding on their apartment door every morning weeks for the last several weeks.

Sam trudged herself from the kitchen counter, where she had been sitting since Freddie left to go to class trying to decide if she actually wanted to put the effort into making eggs and pancakes or just to throw a bagel in the toaster, to the front door, throwing it open and knowing to step back as Freddie's mother barged in with a pile of wedding magazines as tall as Mount Everest, a stack of different styles of wedding invitations, and scraps of sample fabric for bridesmaids dresses.

"Good morning, Samantha!" Mrs. Benson way-to-cheerily, for what time it was in the morning, chirped from behind the never-ending, insurmountable pile of wedding things.

"Good morning, Marissa," Sam grumbled, un-invitingly, swinging the door shut.

Marissa Benson sprawled everything out across the dining room (or what Sam and Freddie considered the dining room, though really it was just a small space off of the kitchen and living room area).

"Let's see. You really need to get a dress picked out. The one's I marked last time I was here need to be ordered soon, if you're going to have a wedding before next summer," Marissa stated, flipping through the pages she had marked for Sam the previous day.

Sam sat down at the table, gripping onto her coffee mug as she did so. "I told you, Marissa. Freddie and I have not settled on a date yet."

"Well you better soon!" Mrs. Benson stated, matter-of-factly. "You have been engaged for nearly a year. Just pick a date—any date!"

Sam sighed, taking a sip of the piping hot coffee with a little cream, before replying. " We are trying to wait to see if he gets a promotion at the Pear Store, then to what other money comes out of that to put towards our wedding. Plus, he is in his final year of Grad school, so we have that debt to deal with as well."

Marissa Benson completely ignored Sam's reasonable statement and began making plans herself.

"February 3rd? That seems like a good date! We are going to go with that, since you cannot seem to make up your mind."

Sam eyes widened. That was way too close of a date. How the hell was everything going to be done by then? She protested as much as she could, but Freddie's mother completely ignored her. Finally, she just got up from the table and went to go take a shower and change. It's not like Marissa Benson would even know she was gone, given how deeply invested she was in wedding decor.

xxx

Five months. His mother had been there nearly every morning for five months. It was driving Sam crazy. She would have said something to Freddie...but she couldn't. He seemed so happy with the idea that his mom and his fiancée were getting along so well. She loved him enough, where she learned to suck it up and bite her tongue.

She expressed this to Carly as she filed through a rack of dresses at a local dress store.

"I know it sucks, Sam, but at least he cares enough. She could still hate you and make sure to run in when the priest says 'speak now'," Carly commented.

Sam knew this was true. Despite her slight-hatred for the over-obsessive mother of her fiancée, she was secretly glad that Mrs. Benson cared enough not to reject the engagement.

"This is the perfect dress if we were to elope, Beck," she heard a girl from across the store say. "Too bad my mother and sister insist on this overly lavish wedding for us. I mean, releasing doves? That seems a little extreme."

"I know, babe. But just remember I love you. And even though the wedding isn't as simple as the small one we imagined, Tori, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together filled with our own decisions."

Sam's head snapped up out of curiosity. A dark-haired, thin, tan woman in her early twenties supposedly named Tori stood across the store with her fiancée whom she had called Beck. Sam saw Tori placing a short, quarter length sleeve, lace dress with a simple black ribbon around the mid-section back on the rack.

Sam walked over to the rack, picking up the dress. It was exactly her size.

_Elopement_, the thought ran throughout her mind.

xxx

That night, Sam sat on the couch flipping through the television channels, waiting for Freddie to get home from work.

Marissa had left piles of wedding stuff on the dining room table, instead of taking it home with her.

It was just all becoming too-stressful for Sam.

"Hey babe," the familiar voice she loved sounded thought the apartment. "How's your day been?"

Sam sat up, turning off the television. "Can we talk?"

Freddie sat down his book bag carefully on a kitchen chair, eye-ing the mountain of wedding magazines on the table before worriedly turning back towards his fiancée.

"Sure," he replied, hesitantly, sitting down next to Sam on the couch.

"I don't think I can do this," Sam began, trying to find the right words. At Freddie's reaction, she backtracked, adding, "No, I mean...this whole fancy wedding, cake-topper like dresses. This isn't me."

Freddie placed his hand on Sam's knee. "Then make it what you want."

Sam shook her head. "I've tried, babe. I have so many times. You're mother is over here every morning-she even picked our wedding date for us. She wants me to wear this princess-y dress. She even ordered it against my own will. I've tried everything to convince her that it's not what I want-even channeling some of teenage Sam-but she doesn't seem to care."

Seeing Sam like this, completely stressed out, frantic, ready to pull her hair out, worried Freddie immensely. He wanted his mom to like their marriage but he had no idea of how much she really had been pressuring Sam with wedding details.

"All I want if for you to be happy," Freddie murmured, scooting closer to his fiancée. "Just tell me what you want."

Sam took a deep breath. "I don't want a wedding."

Freddie nodded, uncertainly. "Um, alright."

"If I asked you to elope with me, would you?"

xxx

Several hours later, Sam was sitting in a car in that short, quarter-length sleeve lacy dress that she had seen that Tori woman wearing at the store she and Carly had been too.

She looked over at Freddie, all handsome and dapper in his gray suit, and he was smiling.

He pulled into the lot of the Northern Washington Courthouse, located an hour and a half north of Seattle.

"Well, this is it," he said, putting the car into park.

"Thank you," Sam murmured. "For everything. I know how much you wanted a real wedding."

Freddie laced his fingers through hers as they made their way up the courthouse stairs. "To me, this is a real wedding because I'm marrying you. That's all I care about-you."

Sam smiled. She was so lucky (though to anyone who asked, Freddie was the lucky one-he would agree) to have him. They had come so far in the last several years from hating each other to standing in front of the county courthouse clerk's desk, asking for the judge to marry them.

"Name?" the red haired woman asked in a monotonous voice. "And chapel or judges chamber?"

"Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett. Chapel." Freddie replied, beaming.

The clerk typed away at the computer. "Hm. I don't see your name located with this ID."

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. "Try Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett."

The woman's fingers clattered on the keyboard again. "Right! Here you are. I'll get to printing your marriage certificate and you just go down the hall to the left, where the chapel is. The judge will be with you shortly."

Freddie squeezed Sam's hand as they made their way down the hallway to the chapel. This was going to be their last moment as just fiancées.

_"It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I want to marry you."  
><em>

The ceremony was fast, or so it seemed. Sam and Freddie had insisted on writing their own vows before the service. The judge agreed, but insisted they keep them short.

As they stood there at the altar, smiling, Sam pulled a card from her waistband. "Freddie...or Frednub or Fredweird. I've called you many names throughout the twelve years I have known you. Some nice, however many not-so-nice. But the best name I will get to call you is my husband. And even though several other names I was quite proud of at the time, nothing makes me prouder than this one."

Freddie chuckled, pulling his small card out of his pocket. "The first time I really, truly met you, you were outside my apartment with Carly—the girl who I thought I was hopelessly in love with for life. I could not have been more wrong. That moment, when you confessed in front of millions that you hadn't had your first kiss either, I knew you weren't as bad as you had seemed. Our first kiss took place several minutes after that. While we both agreed it was just to get it over with, I think that the moment you climbed back inside the window we both knew that there was definitely something there, even though neither of us would admit it. Then, you kissed me at that lock-in, locked yourself up in a mental institution thinking you were crazy for loving me. Then, our feelings were mutual and we began on the whirlwind ride Carly, Spencer, and Gibby call Seddie. We have been through hell and back together already, with unwanted scares, fights, monumental decisions, and crazy parents. And..." the judge coughed, which Freddie took as a signal to speed up. "I just want you to know that I would do anything for you. I just want to make you happy. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The judge smiled at the couple. "Do you, Samantha Jennette Puckett take Fredward Nathan Benson to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold for all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Do you Fredward Nathan Benson take Samantha Jennette Puckett to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold all the days of your life."

"I do."

The judge looked up at the beaming couple. "Do you have the rings?"

They nodded each pulling the other's ring off the small marble railing.

"Now," the judge began. "Sam, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Sam smiled, tears gleaming in her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

She slid the gold wedding band onto Freddie's ring finger.

Freddie repeated the action. "With this ring, I thee wed."

As he slid the wedding band onto her ring finger, the judge closed the book he was holding, indicating that this was the moment that they had been waiting for.

"By the authority vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Grinning from ear to ear, Freddie cupped Sam's cheek, then placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"_I hate you_," she murmured, smiling, practically in tears.

"_I hate you, too_," he chuckled, lacing his fingers through hers, as they ran out of the courthouse, picking up their marriage certificate on the way.

Murmurs of "I love you" flew and giggles erupted as they sped away from the courthouse back towards downtown Seattle and their apartment.

xxx

Both Mrs. Benson and Carly did freak when they told them they had eloped. In turn, Sam and Freddie promised them they could throw them a wedding reception party.

But the big fancy wedding never really mattered to them the way it did to their friends and family, that is why they eloped.

They had been through toil and triumph, and now, Sam and Freddie were officially husband and wife.

They were bonded for life.

And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So, originally they were actually going to have a traditional wedding. I was excited for that chapter because I absolutely love weddings. But when I sat down to write it, I couldn't think of anything. I was literally stumped on how to write it and make it <strong>_**Sam and Freddie **_**without making it too OOC. Then, one night, I was watch the season five premiere of The Secret Life of the American Teenager (don't judge me, lol :D) where Ramy went to elope and then I saw Amy's dress and the first thought that came to mind ****was Seddie. This seemed so much like something Sam and Freddie would do (elope, I mean). I fiddled with the idea, then talked about it with my Tumblr bestie and beta, Jennifer, and she said it definitely would work for them. And then came this chapter. **

**A few notes: I don't believe that you can get married in a chapel at a courthouse. I think you only have the option of the judge's chamber. Despite that, I wanted the chapel in the story, so I put it there. Haha. :)**

**Also, there are at least five (maybe, more) chapters left, so stay tuned! Also, did you catch the _Victorious _appearance in here? [Please don't hate me if you're a Bade shipper. We're all entitled to our opinions and I like Bori.]  
><strong>

**Also, if you want to see what Sam's dress looks like, look up Ricky and Amy elopement on Secret Life and you'll see. It's the dress Amy's wearing in 5x01. Make sure it's Ramy. :)**

**Please review! Pretty, pretty please. :)  
><strong>


	8. The One With The Suprise

**Chapter 8: The One with The Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _iCarly. _If I did, Sam and Freddie would have gotten back together in the series finale. I do, however, own my own writing.

* * *

><p>Two years, twenty-six months, and eight-hundred and two days. That's how long it had been since Sam and Freddie had run out into the rainy Seattle, Washington night and had driven over an hour and a half to officially tie the knot—become officially married as husband and wife their way (much to Mrs. Benson's and Carly's dismay).<p>

Sam walked across their apartment, her bare feet padding against the cold floor as she made her way to the kitchen where her husband was chugging down a pot of coffee before heading off to work. She found him doing just that, mumbling to himself about how he was so glad it was Friday.

Pressing a kiss against his cheek, she felt the scruff of his face, indicating that he had yet to shave that morning.

"Good morning," Freddie murmured, setting his coffee mug down and turning to face his beautiful bride.

Sam breathed in his cologne, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Mmhm, mornin' babe."

Freddie motioned over to the counter where a plate of waffles was sitting, waiting to be eaten. "I made some waffles for you. They are over there on the counter, when you're ready to eat them."

Now smelling the sweet syrup, Sam released her grasp on her husband, taking the plate of waffles and sitting on a stool at the kitchen bar.

She quickly cut a piece and shoveled the delectable breakfast into her.

It was then she started to feel odd. She paused for a brief second before continuing. That must not have been the best idea, however, because within seconds she was darting for the bathroom door with Freddie running after her.

Her breakfast came up and everything else she'd eaten the previous day. She could see the look of concern across her husband's face as he held her hair back.

"I'm alright, I promise," she murmured, kissing him quickly before turning him towards the door to leave for work.

Freddie nodded, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

He didn't believe her.

The thing is...she didn't believe herself.

She hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that this had been happening for almost the last week (and she wasn't planning too, it would just make him overly concerned).

She knew there was something going on; she just didn't know what.

xxx

Nine years, one hundred-and-six months, three-thousand two-hundred and eighty-five days. That's how long it has been since that day. That _frightening _day where their world almost changed. That day when Sam was sitting in the old iCarly studio, scared to death. Scared of what Carly might think. Scared of what Freddie would think. Scared of what Mrs. Benson would do. Scared that she might be..._pregnant. _She hadn't been, but she and Freddie spent nearly two weeks thinking that she was. But luckily, then, it turned out to be a false positive.

But now...now she wasn't seventeen and a junior in high school. She was twenty-four, nearly twenty-five and married to Freddie. She had a college degree. She worked four days a week at a performing arts school as a vocal coach. And Freddie worked as the head of Pear store in downtown Seattle and he had a college degree and master's degree. Their lives were so different than they had been nine years ago. They were not scared and dumb young teenagers. They were smart and stable adults. So, if this test came out positive...it would be okay. They would make it.

But that doesn't mean she wasn't scared. They hadn't planned on this yet, they were planning to wait a couple of years or something...they hadn't talked about it all that often, honestly. Not that they didn't want kids, because they _did. _It was just that...they liked to plan. For all the years that Sam was wild and unpredictable, some things she liked to plan out ahead of time...and this was one of them. She hadn't had the best mother figure and she didn't want this possible baby to grow up like she did. She wanted him or her to feel loved. She wanted to be the best mother possible. _Could she do that right now? _

_1:06:32, _the timer read.

_One more minute, _Sam mused, holding her breath.

A minute can seem like a lifetime when you're waiting for something life-changing. She tried focusing on positive memories of her and Freddie and not scarier moments of the past that made her more nervous and over think it all.

_1:23:55 _

_Their first kiss. _That's what she focuses on _real _first kiss. Not when Sam had grabbed him and surprised him in the school courtyard, but when they were still in junior high. Where they both admitted that they had not had their first kiss and decided to "get it over with."

_1:35:45_

They had promised each that night other they would never speak of it again and go on hating each other...look how well that promised turned out. Sam smiled. Getting married, that's how it resulted. Falling in love. Happiness. Complete and utter happiness.

_1:49:56_

_The first time they said I love you. _Running of his mother's apartment when they got caught making out, Mrs. Benson spritzing disinfectant cleaner like a mad woman. They had almost broken up. But instead of a relationship ending, it was only a new beginning when the words escaped from their lips.

_1:55:42_

_Their first time. _It wasn't want resulted in the pregnancy scare (that was two times after that which threw them for that loop.) Their first time was...special—happy. That's all she had to say for it, as she remembered lying in his arms that night; then, of course, Mrs. Benson had once again burst in on them and had gone crazy with her disinfectant spray. Freddie wasn't going allowed to see her for two weeks following that, but, in typical Sam fashion, that didn't stop her. She loved him.

_1:59:59_

_Their New York days. Their first apartment. Their engagement. Their marriage. _

_So many moments. _

All of which created this: _their happiness. _

_And wouldn't this just make them happier in the grander scheme of things? _

_2:00:00_

The sound of Sam's phone timer chirped. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom, she reached up toward the three tests that were lying on the white marble bathroom counter and flipped the tests over to see the results.

_Positive. _

_Positive._

_Positive. _

Three pink plus signs stared up at her.

_Oh shit, _was her first reaction.

But a small smile was her second.

xxx

That night, Freddie came home around 8 P.M, having worked two extra shifts to bring in a bit more spending money for them.

It seemed like any other night, him kissing Sam as he walked in, briefly as she studied the music in front of her.

What he didn't know was that this time, it wasn't music sheets in front of her, it was the OBGYN results confirming her pregnancy. But as tired as he was, he didn't bother to glance down at the paper, he made his way to the couch and sat down, sighing.

Sam pushed herself up from her position at their kitchen table and crept across the wood floor to her husband.

"Bacon?" she asked in a typical Sam fashion, dried bacon box in hand.

He shrugged. "Sure."

He reached out his hand as Sam placed it in front of him. And as tired eyes came into focus, he realized that what he was holding was most certainly _not bacon. _

_"Holy shit," _he murmured. He was analyzing the two positive pregnancy tests in his hand or the fact that before breaking out into a huge grin. He glanced up at her, looking for an answer-looking to see if this was actually happening.

She nodded.

He started rambling off a mile a minute about how they needed to tell their friends and his mom and her sister and _oh my god, we need to get this place baby proofed _and how he was so freaking happy to the point where he was bouncing off the walls with excitement and: "You're with child."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Geez, Fredward, this isn't the 18th Century. I'm pregnant, but please don't make me go and recreate my butter sock because you can't realize that this is a modern society and if I ever hear the words _woman with child_ again, so help me..."

He smiled at her old sixteen year old sounding ramblings.

"But, yeah...we're having a baby," her eyes brightened.

_"We're having a baby," _he repeated, a smile lighting up his entire face.

They weren't just _Sam and Freddie Benson _anymore. No longer was it just two of them. There were three. Three creating their beautiful _family._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I finished my junior year and I'm now going into my senior year and other fics and other opportunities and events in real life. <strong>

**Anyways, here's the newest chapter. This is the second to last one. Well, there could be two more chapters, but I'm writing the final chapter with Sam's pregnancy and the finale together and if those have enough words and scenes and can be split into two, I'll split them into two chapters, to separate the ideas and maybe lengthen the final chapter. **

**I'm not happy with the way iCarly ended, but my thoughts on it are no one truly ended up with anyone in the end. So all I have to say to the show is: **_**Thank you for the childhood memories. Thank you and goodbye. **_

**I still ship Seddie will all my heart. I know I said 12 chapters, but it will come to an end at either 8 or 9. I will tell the future story of Sam and Freddie to the fullest in the final two chapters. There are no plans for a sequel at this time (can you really sequel an already future fic? I mean, you can, but…), as I will have three other WIPs to keep working on (one is a prompt-fic I'm concluding next chapter, two that have planned endings, one that will keep going as long as I can), senior year, hanging out with my friends, and college applications and essays. Plus I have another lengthy one-shot that I've been writing for over a year and a half for my OTP. So, in short, I'm really busy. (But, if inspiration for a Seddie one-shot strikes, I'll definitely write and post!)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! I love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
